


夜航船

by Nihilee



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihilee/pseuds/Nihilee
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Bernard Woolley
Kudos: 2





	夜航船

“我再去其它车厢发几份！”  
伯纳德边说着边挤出车厢隔间的窄门，肩膀都撞痛了。汉弗莱的车厢并不是离得最近的一个，但是伯纳德先跑去拿给了他。  
“汉弗莱爵士！”  
慌张的敲门声换来一声闲散的“什么事”，伯纳德想起汉弗莱爵士是不喜欢别人慌里慌张的，但他刚刚跑着赶车，想平复呼吸也不容易。  
“怎么了？”  
咕咚。伯纳德听到了自己喉咙的声音。他那本就高温的脑子瞬间爆炸，汉弗莱爵士正从上往下系着衬衫扣子，是那种古巴领的休闲衬衫，虽然只是领口一点，但那是伯纳德见到汉弗莱裸露皮肤最多的一次了。  
伯纳德的视线不自觉地追随着汉弗莱的手指，在没系上的下摆处隐约还能看到一点皮肤，和上面的毛发。  
汉弗莱皱着眉疑惑地看着他。  
“呃呃呃是、是布兰达总统的讲话稿，我觉得我觉得——”  
他的嗓子稍微一动就干得要裂开，好在汉弗莱并没有深究他的异常，而是凑过来看着他手上的稿子。  
“啊哈~”汉弗莱的声音很愉快，系完扣子又探手到两人身后去拿门上的睡袍，眼睛一直没有离开伯纳德手上的文件，而后抬起头来带着一脸的意外之喜：“好消息。看来我要去祝贺我们的大臣了。”  
“我、我再去给其他人送几份。”伯纳德慌忙逃窜，又一次撞疼了肩膀。狭小的空间里汉弗莱爵士离他那么近，近得可以感受到辐射而来的体温，更别说他还头一次看到了爵士西装之下的肩膀线条。  
沉积的感情本来就悬于一线，现在这么一点风就把它吹断了。等事情安排妥当，伯纳德回到自己的车厢，感到那股欲望再也不容他忽视了。  
爵士的铺位就在隔壁，已经没有动静。火车发出平稳的声响，咯噔咯噔地向前疾驶，外面一片夜色。  
伯纳德拉上窗帘，解开了裤子。闭上眼，汉弗莱爵士系扣子的手又浮现出来，冷静而优雅。那时爵士靠在他身边看稿子，伯纳德还偷偷往他领口瞄了一眼。  
“汉弗莱爵士……”  
他想象着是那双灵巧的手正在握着自己，忍不住呢喃出声。爵士的指尖应该是凉凉的，食指和拇指因为长期握笔会有薄薄的茧子。  
“……汉弗莱爵士……”  
伯纳德叹了口气，火车行进中微微摇晃，反倒让人觉得安稳。至少这一刻在路上，他什么也做不了，可以完全沉浸在自己的遐想里。  
“哦，伯纳德~”  
随着门响，一个他熟悉的声音传进了耳朵，伯纳德触电一般迅速捡起了掉在地上的裤子，死死揪着。  
“爵、爵、爵士——”  
“我亲自过来了，不好吗。”  
完了。伯纳德不知该如何思考，后悔做这种事的时候至少不应该靠着他和汉弗莱爵士共用的那面隔板似乎也晚了一些。  
汉弗莱看到他这副惊惶的样子心情更好，他当然看出了年轻人的心思，要不是急着处理布兰达的事，他刚刚会把穿衣服的时间拉得更长呢。  
“如果你要意淫自己的上司，至少应该记得把门锁好。”  
伯纳德无话可说，找不到任何合理的解释。汉弗莱眯着眼睛打量他，像每一次他要使出杀手锏时一样。  
汉弗莱半是威胁半是哄诱地靠近，那在狭小的卧铺里也只需要一步而已：“来，放手。”汉弗莱指的是他的裤子，语气堪称和蔼，但伯纳德还是死死抓着不放。  
“对不起、我——”  
“乖。”汉弗莱已经把他逼到了窄窄的床边，伯纳德身体不断后仰，马上就要失去平衡。汉弗莱覆上他的手，在上面轻轻磨蹭。  
接着手指却被强硬地一根根掰开，拇指和食指分开的时候伯纳德绝望地闭上了眼睛。欲望突然暴露，与之一起的还有他的灵魂。前者随后被握住，以他完全陌生的力度和节奏抚弄着，手指比他想象的要温热得多。  
他身体一软，赶紧用手撑住了床，随即听到汉弗莱鼻腔中发出一声短促的嗤笑。  
“能在上司隔壁喊着他名字自渎，我以为我们的高飞者应该很有胆量呢。”  
渗出的液体一定沾到了爵士的手上，伯纳德紧张地想。汉弗莱用另一只手揽着他的背，让他不至于再往后靠。  
“看着我，伯纳德。”  
汉弗莱的声音离得很近，发送气音时热流已经扑到了他的脸上。伯纳德睁开眼，果然看到了汉弗莱放大的面孔，眼睛又亮又深，睫毛都看得根根分明。伯纳德没有注意到，他自己正在无意识地快速眨眼，像闻到了天敌味道的野鹿。  
伯纳德拼命往回缩着下巴，汉弗莱却闭上了眼，靠得越来越近，让他眼睛都失焦了。  
嘴唇碰在一起的那刻伯纳德重重闭上了眼睛，汉弗莱的舌头划过他的唇缝，他才发现自己一直咬着下唇。  
后背上的手蹭了蹭，像是安抚他一样。  
——“我以为我们的高飞者应该很有胆量呢。”  
这句话终于被他过载的脑子处理完毕，完全显示出了其中的含义。伯纳德小心地吻了回去，像是在确认对方的意图。  
“唔。”汉弗莱满意地哼了一声，随即更深地进入他的口腔，一手把他往怀里按，一手还握着他挺立的器官。  
伯纳德因为紧张和快感而轻微地颤抖着，害怕又期待，而汉弗莱步步紧逼，完全不给他喘息的机会。  
“叫我的名字，像你刚才做的一样。”汉弗莱把手指探进他的身体时命令到。  
“汉弗莱爵士……”伯纳德闭上眼，忍着不适，尽力把声音放低。他回想着自己刚刚偷偷做的事情，现在他幻想中的人正抱着他，这让他更激动了。  
“汉、汉弗莱爵士……”  
这副战战兢兢的样子让汉弗莱既好笑又心疼，他怀疑伯纳德能不能回过味来：如果自己不喜欢，完全可以装作听不到或者敲两下隔板，而不是把自己跟他绑在一起，还要承担被下属告发的风险。  
“现在，如果不想被人听到的话，”汉弗莱把自己早已绷紧的欲望放出了短裤，在小秘书满脸的潮红上亲了一口，“别发出声音。难受的话就抓我的手臂让我知道。”  
伯纳德没怎么消化这句话，而是盯着汉弗莱那刚刚被放出束缚的部位看着。  
“有什么意见？”  
汉弗莱好整以暇地看着他，伯纳德拼命摇头，感到脸都要融化了。他很想辩解一下，他只是第一次看到，难免好奇而已。  
刚刚被谈论的东西抵在他腿间，在奇异的胀痛中把他自外而内地打开。伯纳德一瞬间哽住了，却没敢去抓汉弗莱的手，怕对方把这个当作拒绝。  
“疼？”  
摇头。  
汉弗莱还是很小心地等他适应了才动作起来，不管是伯纳德那盈满了水光的眼睛，还是颤抖着的腰，还是饱满跳动的前端，全都显示出这个人绷得紧极了，就在崩溃的边缘。  
应该安慰一下吗？汉弗莱犹豫了一瞬，但伯纳德随着他的顶撞而发出的受惊一般的嘶声又让他愉快。  
“往前看。”  
伯纳德迷茫地将目光从汉弗莱的身上挪开，映入眼帘的是镜子里交合的两个人。他对上了自己的目光，那个人满面春色，一条腿被汉弗莱抬起夹在他的腰上。  
一阵突然的紧张令他肌肉紧缩，汉弗莱更加用力地顶开他，碾过让他失控的那一点。  
声音冲了出来，在他能够反应过来之前，汉弗莱捂住了他的嘴。  
“抱着我。”  
汉弗莱让他躺在床上，重新进入之后不给他反应的机会就冲撞起来，还紧紧捂着他的嘴。膨胀的气体快要顶破伯纳德的胸膛，他承受着不堪承受的快感，简直想要逃走。  
而汉弗莱光用视线就能捆住他，他无法长久地和那双眼睛对视却不投降。  
洪水决堤之时汉弗莱放开了对伯纳德的钳制，身下的人发出了颤抖却克制的声音，那双美丽的眼睛早已蓄满了无法简化的情感。  
“汉弗莱爵士……”  
伯纳德小声叫他的名字，比他在隔壁听到的那些还要小心。汉弗莱吻过他的嘴角，心想无论伯纳德问出什么问题，自己恐怕都会当即给出明白无误的答案。  
“嗯？”  
“汉弗莱爵士……”  
伯纳德只是更黏着地又喊了他一次。


End file.
